A powder-liquid mixture quick-cure resin comprising (meth)acrylate polymer powders and a (meth)acrylate monomer is frequently used for the repair of a denture base, the manufacture of a temporary crown, the repair of an artificial tooth and the restoration of a tooth germ. In recent years, due to a growing number of clinical cases in which a final prosthetic restoration is attached after the restoration of the gum is awaited for a long time, as exemplified by an implant treatment, a temporary crown which is stable in color tone, mechanical strength and discoloration resistance for a long time has been desired, and various products are now available on the market. To make this temporary crown aesthetically excellent, mainly the brush-dip technique in which a brush for dental technicians is wetted with a (meth)acrylate containing a reducing agent and (meth)acrylate polymer powders containing a radical generator are adhered to the brush for application is frequently employed. When the crown is manufactured by the brush-dip technique and slurry collected into the brush falls easily, it is difficult to build up the slurry, thereby making it difficult to produce a fine crown form. When the slurry does not fall, the polymer powders cannot be spread thin with the brush and there occurs a problem with build-up on a margin. When attention is paid to a polymerization initiator, since an organic peroxide and a tertiary aromatic cyclic amine are used, the crown yellows upon curing, thereby deteriorating its aesthetics, and a cured product yellows or colors in the oral cavity, thereby impairing its aesthetics in an early stage. To solve this problem, there is proposed a method in which a powder material containing a pyrimidinetrione derivative and an organic metal compound and a liquid material containing an organic halogen compound and an aromatic cyclic tertiary amine are used to improve brush handling property, the inclusion of air bubbles and aesthetics (refer to JP-A 6-219919). There is also proposed a method in which a specific triazole-based compound is added to prevent discoloration at the time of curing (refer to JP-B 5-78531).